UN AMOR OCULTO
by tiagoltd
Summary: Tiago, el ave mas desmadrosa del Amazonas, Bia el ave mas tierna e inteligente de la parvada y Carla el ave mas seria y amante de la música. Pasaran por ciertas cosas tanto amorosas, peligrosas, secretos inesperados y sobretodo noches de pasión y lujuria... este fic conecta con el pasado de AMOR JUVENIL y varios fics que are, penúltimo fic de este inolvidable amor.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR OCULTO

¿Cómo decirles?, ¿Cómo decirle esto a mi familia?, que ya no estoy solo, que por fin deje de ser un niño travieso que solo le interesaba destruir y explotar cosas, que por fin he madurado. Esas preguntas me llevaron a la soledad a la tristeza y al último beso de mi vida ya que si no me hubiera preguntado esto, estaría con mi amada ave ZOE y jamás se hubiera descubierto ¡este amor oculto!.

Recuerdo el principio de mi tragedia, recuerdo ese hermoso sitio oculto en el que veía diariamente a mi hermosa ave, como siempre al verla sentía en mi cuerpo cosas que jamás sentí, sentía nervios, me atontaba cada vez que la veía venir.

Tiago: como siempre te ves hermosa.

ZOE: y tu como siempre impactado, vamos donde esta ese niño destructivo ¿acaso ya quedo atrás ese antiguo niño?

TIAGO: Zoe, me he puesto a pensar y pronto cumpliremos 5 años desde que nos conocimos y creo que es el momento.

ZOE: ¿El momento de qué?

TIAGO: tú sabes, de revelárselo a los demás, sabes que poca gente lo sabe y lo peor es que nuestra familia nunca se enteró de esto, tus hermanos jamás se dieron cuenta y mis hermanas jamás lo supieron y en especial mis padres.

ZOE: ¿pero crees que sea el momento adecuado?

TIAGO: si es el momento de decírselos para dejar este amor oculto y que todo el mundo sepa de lo nuestro.

Esa fue la respuesta correcta pero la que causo mi perdición.

Tras pasar varios ratos con mi ZOE en ese bello sitio de pétalos de rosas, era el momento de decirle adiós el cual era un momento triste pero que siempre me alegraba con ese hermoso beso de despedida.

Tras llegar a mí casa, el cual como siempre encontraba a mi hermana Bia leyendo sus libros y mi hermana Carla en su habitación con ese IPod y mis queridos padres sentados esperándome, lo único en que pensaba era como decirles de mi relación con ZOE, pero sin decir una palabra me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi nido pensando en ella.

Bia: mis conocimientos del libro me informan que algo ocultas.

James: ehhh, párrafo, como Cree.

Bia: Tiago, puedes decírmelo, estas en confianza.

Tiago: hermana, prométeme que guardaras el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Bia: de acuerdo.

Tiago: ehhh, mira conoces a los huérfanos que están cerca de aquí.

Bia: ehhh, si los conozco, te refieres a ZOE, ERICK y BOBBY, ¿no?

Tiago: Si a ellos mismos, pues te diré, ¡ZOE es mi novia!

Bia: ¿en verdad?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Tiago: en tres días cumpliremos cinco años.

Tras pasar varias horas hablando con mi hermana, ella me daba sugerencias para decírselos a mis padres pero yo sabía lo que les tenía que decir. El cual lo arruine ya que jamás les dije de mi relación y lo único que hice fue acostarme y olvidar todo esto, el cual si lo hubiera hecho tal vez tendría un arma para que mi relación continuara pero eso fue la chispa de mi perdición.

Al amanecer siempre era el primero en salir del nido jamás desayunaba con mi familia, solo me dirigía a ver a mi ave pero para disimular siempre en las mañanas nos veíamos en sitios peligrosos ya que como ella y yo eras los peores aves que la parvada ha tenido, porque a ella y a mí siempre nos encantaba destruir cosas.

Me dirigía hacia la carrera pantanosa, me acordaba que tenía una competencia entre amigos pero la verdad siempre tenía la mala suerte de combatir contra ZOE.

Cuando llegue a la carrera solo me estaban esperando a mí ya que era el capitán de mi equipo, era el momento de jugar y para mala suerte la capitana del equipo contrario era mi amada ave.

Era simple lo único que se tenía que hacer era correr en los pantanos sin volar, la verdad combatir con mi novia no era muy tierno que digamos pero para disimular intente todo lo posible saque al verdadero Tiago de mi cuerpo.

Tiago: Vamos niñita demuéstrame que tienes.

ZOE: jajaja eres un novato para esto, acéptalo te he ganado en muchas cosas y no te dejare ganar nunca.

Cuando termino de decir eso lo primero que hice fue correr hasta el final del pantano sin pensar que estaba compitiendo con mi novia sin pensar en el peligro solo sintiendo esa adrenalina que siempre sentía cada vez que destruía algo, pero al reaccionar me percate que iba a tras de mí el cual me puso algo nervioso pero con ganas de correr más, pero sin esperármelo me arre vaso en cuestión de segundos.

Casi al finalizar la carrera, sabía que me iba a ganar pero sentí ese momento lujurioso, me avente hacia ella y tropezamos los dos, así quedando en una romántica posición a la entrada de la meta, sin importar lo que nos dijeran me acerque a su pico y la bese.

Tiago: *dejo de besarla* sabes no es un momento ni lugar adecuado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y como sabrá esta ves tus delicias de besos.

Zoe: *le agarra el pico* bueno tendrás que averiguarlo galán *voz coqueta*

Simplemente ella agarro mi pico y me beso durante casi un minuto y medio, sin importar el peligro del pantano y las burlas de los demás, solo seguí besándola hasta quedar atontado como siempre.

Tiago: prométeme que pase lo que pase jamás nos separaremos, sin importar el peligro, sin importar las consecuencias y dejar este amor oculto entre nosotros.

Zoe: jamás te dejare, sin importar mi vida, siempre a tu lado, sin importarlo que deba arriesgar.

Esas palabras que nos dijimos jamás las olvidare, ya que eran una de las penúltimas palabras que me dijo mi ave, solo pensé hacer lo correcto pero todo lo arruine.

Tras regresar al nido de mis padres, me decidí a contarle esto a mi papa ya que él era mi padre, era el macho de la familia, sabía que era al indicado para decirle lo correcto.

Tiago: ¡papa!, ¡despierta!, o tendré que ponerte otra araña en la cabeza.

Blu: *despierta* ehhh, que, si ya estoy aquí.

Tiago: papa, debo hablas contigo, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte.

Blu: de seguro te metiste en problemas como siempre verdad, ehhh ¡Tiago!, bien tranquilo yo te ayudo a reparar lo que destruiste, vámonos.

Tiago:*algo molesto* papa, no he destruido nada, ya no lo he hecho durante cinco años.

Tiago: ¡tengo novia papa!, pero claro como siempre piensas que soy inútil para madurar, que siempre seré tu destructor, pero no te das cuenta ¡mascota!

Eso fue un primer paso para mi soledad, jamás debí decírselo de esa manera, yo mismo provoque esto.

Trate de solucionarlo pero cada vez que decía algo, empeoraba más la situación jamás debí gritarle mascota a mi adorado padre, ya que el siempre a sufrido con eso, pero el enojo salió de la nada y no me pude resistir.

Tiago: papa, perdóname yo no quería decirte así, *lo abraza*, es que me enfada saber que aún me digan niñito, jamás me has tratado con madurez, sé que siempre he sido así pero ya no, soy diferente tan diferente que ya no estoy solo en el mundo.

Blu: lo se hijo, solo que, jamás me esperaba eso de ti, no por lo que me dijiste sino por saber que ya estas madurando y dime ¿cómo se llama esa persona que tanto me dices?

Tiago: ella es fabulosa, destructiva, peligrosa, le gusta el peligro, y su bello nombre, su nombre es ZOE.

Blu: me alegra que tengas pareja y ¿desde cuándo la conociste?

Tiago: no te vayas a enojar, pero pronto cumpliremos cinco años de estar juntos.

Blu: enserio? y porque jamás me lo contaste.

Le dije toda la verdad de esto, aunque no hubo respuesta alguna, él sabía que lo hice por miedo a que ellos la rechazaran, pero fue un buen paso ya que él me dio un abraso y me felicito por todo y que me apoyaría en lo que fuera pero que debo decírselo a los demás para evitar problemas.

Así fue como decidí contárselo a todo el mundo pero jamás pensé que eso lo cambiaria todo.

Yo la amo, siempre lo hice, pero jamás pensé que era una desterrada, que solo vivía con sus hermanos, pero la arruine, arruine ese momento.

Lo más estúpido que pude hacer era decírselo a mi Abu, jamás pensé que eso lo cambiaria todo, ya que nunca me percaté de que ZOE era una desterrada, que jamás perteneció a la tribu, que todo el momento era una invasora.

Tiago: Zoe cariño, ¿dónde estás?

De re pronto me acorde que fui atacado no por ella si no por su protector, jamás pensé que Erick me atacaría sin piedad.

Erick: solo te advierto una cosa, ¡deja empaz a mi hermanita menor o te la veras con migo!

Tiago: espera, espera, yo la amo y por favor quítate de mi camino, no quiero lastimarte.

Erick: jajaja, lastimarme a mí, por favor eres un debilucho, un niñito inmaduro.

Lo que me decía esa ave, me daban ganas de golpearlo pero sabía que no era lo correcto lo que debería haber hecho era platicar con él pero deje salir mi lado salvaje, reviví de nuevo a ese Tiago en mi interior.

Tiago: vamos amigo mejor me iré y te dejare en paz de acuerdo, asique mejor suéltame para irme.

La verdad lo que le hice no tuvo perdón pero creo que son una de las latosa das que jamás olvidare. Cuando me soltó lo primero que hice fue por unas sogas de los árboles, me acerque a él y lo ate por completo, después me acorde de unos explosivos de pintura que había guardado de niño, tan solo me hubiera controlado para evitar lo más divertido de mi vida.

Lo ate junto a un árbol y le coloque los explosivos de pintura, después fui por la cangurera de mi papa, encontré los cerrillos, regrese y de la nada ya estaban los explosivos prendidos.

Recuerdo el árbol cubierto de pintura y recuerdo el cuerpo pintado de ERICK, la verdad nunca me había reído como antes, pero tarde o temprano pague las consecuencias, así que lo deje ahí y me dirigí a ver a Zoe.

Quien iba a saber que eso sería un paso para una pelea a muerte entre él y yo pero pus las cosas pasan y espero jamás repetir eso. Cuando llegue al sitio adecuado yo sabía que ZOE se enteró de lo que hice y la verdad me lamente por mis consecuencias.

Tiago: Zoe! ¿Dónde estás?

La verdad siempre la ame, pero sus golpes eran mortales, solo me acuerdo que aterrizo enojada y me dio una gran rasgada en la cara.

Zoe: Tiago!, eres un estúpido, lastimaste a mi hermano!

Tiago: pero el empezó, solo deje salir mi instinto de antes, perdóname no sabía que lo lastimaría.

Zoe: bueno tendrás que convencerme para que olvide eso *voz coqueta*.

Tiago: mmmm, de acuerdo de acuerdo.

Recuerdo que después de eso la bese por varios ratos. Acariciaba sus bellas plumas y le decía lo tierna que era. Pase un gran rato acostado con ella hasta que su hermano me tomo del cuello y me empezó a ahorcar.

Erick: te lo advertí, además de todo besas a mi hermana.

Zoe: Erick, la calma es mi novio, por favor suéltalo para sufrir.

Cuando dijo eso ZOE, me acorde que se lanzó junto con su hermano y lo tiro al suelo demostrándole que ya no era la hermanita menor y que se podía defender sola. Aunque ERICK era el mayor y el fuerte jamás le iba a ganar el coraje y la valentía de mi bella ZOE, para evitar más líos me levante, le di un beso a ZOE para tranquilizar ese enfado.

Zoe: jamás me habías robado un beso y menos en estas condiciones.

Tiago: haría todo por ti, mi hermosa y amada ave.

Zoe: eres mi niñito travieso, apuesto y sobretodo sexy con esos azules combinados en tu cabeza, alas y tu linda colita *voz coqueta*

Erick: bueno, déjense de besar por favor y me expliquen qué demonios pasa aquí.

Tiago: mira no te mentiré, tu hermana y yo llevamos casi cinco años de estar juntos y la verdad jamás la dejare ir y lamento por lo que te hice hace un rato y prometo jamás repetir eso.

Erick: *suspira*, de acuerdo, pero si me vuelves hacer otra bromita, te las veras con migo ehhh!

Tras lidiar con la plática de Erick, ya que era el hermano mayor, él tenía que darme la autorización de salir con su hermanita, pero envés de escucharlo solo me quedaba mirando a Zoe.

Erick: ¿entendiste las reglas?

Tiago: voz atontada* ehhh, si, entendí lo que dijiste de las telas, ahora me puedo ir con tu hermana.

Erick se quedó callado por mi impresión, él sabía que si la amaba, entonces me dejo ir con ella, ya que tenía que decirle que, era momento de decirles a los demás, con excepción de mi papa y mi hermana bia.

La lleve a nuestro sitio favorito y le confesé lo que le había dicho mi papa y a mi hermana.

Tras decirle todo lo que dije, ella solo me vio con cara de felicidad y me beso de sorpresa, yo sentía tan delicioso sus besos sorpresivos que solo me dejaba hipnotizar por sentir sus labios calientes y sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba por esa hermosa experiencia.

Zoe: Tiago, me alegra que les dijeras a los demás, pero aún falta la parte más difícil, decírselo a tu Abu.

Lo que le dije era lo correcto, pero quien pensaría que sería el único de la familia que me diría no, el que por primera vez me dijo que NO, desde ese momento odie a mi Abu por lo que me hizo pasar

Al dejar a Zoe, me dirigí directamente al nido de mi Abu, era el momento de decirle la verdad de mi pareja, el debería haber aceptado pero nada fue como lo pensé.

Tiago: Abu. ¿ESTÁS here?, Abu, Abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Eduardo: *lo sorprende por la espalda*, siempre con energías mi hijito.

Tiago: jajaja y tu siempre de solidario, callado y misterioso.

Eduardo: y que haces aquí Tiago?, me vienes a decir las cosas que has destruido ehhh.

Tiago: jajaja, no Abu, ya no eh destruido nada desde casi cinco años.

Eduardo: jajaja si lo sé, por cierto, eso me extraña de ti, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

Tiago: mira seré claro, mi novia es ZOE y pronto cumpliremos cinco años de estar juntos, así que te pido tu apoyo, para que sea parte de la familia.

Eduardo: lárgate!, antes de que dejes de ser mi nieto favorito y tenga que lastimarte.

Tiago: pero Abu, si la conocieras, es mi pareja perfecta.

Eduardo: lárgate!, es una ladrona, una forastera, ella debe morir, jamás debiste amarla Tiago, ahora me obligaras a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, así que mejor lárgate!

Tiago: ¿ladrona?, ¿forastera?, ella no es así, ella es diferente y ojala te retractes a lo que dijiste, ya veo porque eres un pésimo padre.

Cuando termine de decir es, abrí mis alas y me fui llorando, jamás esperaría que mi Abu me dijera eso, jamás pensé que ZOE fuera una forastera, una ladrona, eso se tenía que aclarar.

Volé sin rumbo, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, con el corazón roto y mi cabeza llena de dudas, jamás me espere eso de mi Abu pero no sé si el destino me lo pidió, pero en ese instante me topé con ZOE, el cual me estaba buscando para saber qué había pasado con migo.

Zoe: eh Tiago, ¿todo bien?, ¿porque lloras?

Tiago: dime la verdad, porque mi Abu me dijo que eras una forastera!, una ladrona!

Jamás debí decírselo de esa manera, yo mismo cause esa estupidez, si hubiera platicado tranquilamente tal vez estaría con ella.

Tiago: dímelo!, acaso solo soy un muñeco, acaso jamás me amaste, acaso solo te interesa mi amistad, mis pertenecías, ya que soy tu acceso a la parvada, ehhh contesta!

Zoe *saca un lagrima traidora* no, no, no, jamás te utilice, lamento no decírtelo, porque pensé que me rechazarías.

Zoe: se quema * Por favor, déjame explicártelo, podemos aclarar esta duda, por favor, dame una oportunidad!.

Tiago: la abrasa* dime que todo es una mentira, por favor dime que estos años no son un engaño.

Zoe: claro que no, yo te amo, todo lo que te dijo tu Abu es cierto, pero jamás nos aceptó en la parvada.

Tras pasar varias horas, sabía que no me mentía, era inocente, pero entonces ¿que debía hacer?, no podía dejar que mi Abu rompiera nuestro amor, era momento de confesárselo a todo mundo, enfrentarme al líder de la parvada, para estar tranquilamente y revelar este amor oculto.

Pus así fue que me decidí, me puse en el mero centro de la parvada y grite con todas mis ganas, para que todas las aves vinieran a verme, así revelar la verdad y contra decir a mi Abu.

Todo el mundo me escucho, mi familia, los guacamayos escarlata, mi Abu, ZOE, todos descubrieron este amor oculto, pero nadie me apoyo, ni siquiera ZOE dijo algo solo volteo y se fue, mis padres se impactaron cuando lo dije, mi Abu solo me dijo que ya no era parte de la parvada, que me largara, que jamás volviera, solo le dije a Zoe por ultima ves que "me perdonara por lo que hice y ojala me hubiera apoyado", al final de decirlo, extendí mis alas y me fui, para quedar en la soledad, en la depresión, que ojala jamás hubiera revelado ese AMOR OCULTO….

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2: LA SOLEDAD DE TIAGO

La soledad de Tiago:

Debí apoyarlo, decirle la verdad, fue una estupidez dejarlo, su familia no lo apoyo, o más bien se sorprendieron por la noticia, se impactaron a saber que su hijo desmadroso tenía un amor oculto, pero yo, ¡yo debí apoyarlo!, ¡ahora se ha ido!, no lo puedo dejar ir, es momento de irme, buscarlo y decirle la verdad, amarlo y sobre todo apoyarlo por su destierro, pelear por un lugar en la tribu, que estos cinco años de amor, no fueran en vanos, evitar su destierro y así evitar ¡LA SOLEDAD DE TIAGO!.

Pasaron dos días desde que se fue, Zoe estaba harta, desesperada por no hacer nada y sobre todo triste porque Tiago jamás volvió a verla, ni siquiera se despidió con un beso, nada más se dio la espalda y se fue.

"¡Fui una estúpida!"- dijo Zoe algo molesta.

"ya tranquila, trata de calmarte" – dijo su hermano Erick tratando de calmarla.

"¡cállate!, no me digas que me calme, ¡porque menos me calmo!" – dijo Zoe más molesta por lo que le dijo su hermano Erick.

"mira"- dijo Erick abrasándola- "sé que es difícil, pero te ayudare a encontrarlo"

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! " "¡Muevan ese trasero y vámonos!"- dijo Bobby en la entrada del nido.

("Tranquilo Tiago, no estarás solo, yo te apoyare")- pensó Zoe- bien vámonos – "dijo Zoe partiendo rumbo a buscarlo.

**Los tres hermanos, fueron a buscarlo, solos, mientras que Blu y Bia, se adelantaron a buscarlo y Perla fue a tener su primera pelea familiar.**

"Eres un estúpido"- dijo perla toda molesta por lo que hizo su Padre.

"Yo se lo advertí"- dijo Eduardo – "el jamás debió gritarlo a toda la parvada y menos decir que andaba con una desterrada"

"¡Te detesto!" – Dijo Perla con voz triste – "es mi hijo, ¡tú nieto y lo destierras, solo porque andaba con "una desterrada"!

"cállate, ¡él debía ser desterrado y lo logre!, me dezise de él y de ella" – dijo Eduardo algo orgulloso

"¡no digas eso!" – dijo perla golpeando por primera vez a su padre.

"¡Bien ya me tienes arto!" – dijo Eduardo agarrando a perla y aventándola a la pared.

"Creo que esto se te vera bien" – dijo Eduardo poniéndole una cadena a su hija y amarrándola en una rama ancha.

"Imbécil, idiota, desgraciado, te detesto" – dijo Perla tratando de liberarse de esa mugrosa cadena.

"Espero que aprendas, a no contradecirme, ahora te quedaras aquí, ¡mascotita!" – Dijo Eduardo con voz burlona.

**Perla no tuvo otra opción, no pudo decir nada, ni quien la apoyara, ya que su macho estaba lejos de ella.**

"Hija, ¿estas segura que por aquí es?" – dijo Blu algo cansado por la búsqueda y sobre todo desesperado y angustiado por no encontrar a su hijo.

Tranquilo papi, sé que esta es la ruta de Tiago, cuando huye de los problemas que hace" – Dijo Bia con tono de seguridad.

"de acuerdo, pero hay que encontrarlo rápido, recuerda que en la noche es muy peligroso y más si no conocemos estos rumbos" – dijo Blu algo asustado.

"ya relájate, tenemos la culpa de no haber dicho nada, por eso se fue, si lo hubiéramos apoyado desde que grito, tal vez no pasaría por esto" – dijo Bia algo decepcionada y molesta.

"Es que jamás me imagine que tenía novia, que Tiago ya había madurado y si me arrepiento de no decir nada, ahora no sé qué tal si….si él se…..se"- dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

"¡Cállate papa!"- dijo Bia algo triste por lo que quería decir su padre- "él no está muerto, solo tiene miedo o coraje"

"Okay, de acuerdo, ¡no parare hasta encontrarlo!" – dijo Blu con un tono serio.

**¿Dónde estaría?, ¿a dónde fue?, ¿acaso murió?, ¡¿acaso se mató?!...**

"¡La odio!, ¡ojala muera!"- Dijo Tiago rasgándose la cara en una vieja cueva lejos de la parvada, casi saliendo de la amazona.

Tiago seguía rasgándose la cara por un gran rato, causando heridas graves en su cara, pero el dolor de las heridas no era nada comparado al dolor que paso hace dos días.

"¿Por qué Zoe?, ¿porque no me apoyaste?, ¡te detesto!, ¡te odio!"- Decía Tiago llorando, porque jamás pensó que su ave no lo apoyaría.

Tiago dejo de rasgarse, todo el coraje y la tristeza desaparecía, pero el dolor no, no por las heridas, si no por lo que ocurrió, además no tuvo más fuerzas, en esos dos días no había comido, estaba deshidratado y sobre todo sucio, estaba a punto de morir, lo que tanto deseaba y lo único que hizo fue recostarse y dormir por última vez, sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón.

Pasaron varias horas en esa cueva, Tiago estaba dormido, asi no sufriría tanto, él estaba dispuesto a morir pero no murió, una ave, joven, casi de la misma edad de Tiago, pero con una actitud y físico diferente, ya que esa ave tenía un extraño fleco, un fleco formado por sus plumas quemadas, con varias cicatrices en su cara como si él se las hubiera hecho, unos rayos de color rojo en sus alas, y sobre todo un collar de plumas de diferente color y una piernera y una herida en forma de corazón en su cuello.

El decidió ayudar a Tiago, fue por alimento y agua, sobre todo por hierbas para curarle esas heridas y no provocarle una infección o algo peor. Esa ave le curo las heridas mientras dormía y le dio bebida, el cual Tiago solo se dejó, porque no podía ni levantarse, prácticamente lo alimentaron como una mama alimenta a su hijo.

*al día siguiente*

"¡Tiago!, ¡Tiago!, ¿dónde estás?, ¡perdóname por favor!, ¡por favor regresa!" – Gritaba Zoe con tanta desesperación.

"Acéptenlo, ¡el ya murió!" – Dijo Bobby.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" – Dijo Zoe con un tono molesto, acercándose poco a poco a su hermano Bobby.

"Acéptenlo, el ya murió" – Quiso decir Bobby pero fue golpeado y tirado por su hermana.

"¡Cállate!, ¡él no está muerto!" – Dijo Zoe mientras le estrujaba con su pata el cuello de BOBBY.

"¡Ya relájense!" – Dijo Erick – "lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos juntos y seguir buscando"

"De acuerdo, además no tengo tiempo para aplastar insectos" – Dijo Zoe liberando a Bobby.

"Bien, según mis cálculos, Tiago debe de estar cerca" – Dijo Erick logísticamente.

"Eso espero, debo encontrarlo y decirle la verdad de nuestro desentierro" – Dijo Zoe

"¿Qué jamás le dijiste?" – Dijo Erick todo confundido.

"¡No!, jamás le dije y fue mi mayor estupidez que eh echo en mi vida" – Dijo Zoe con un tono triste.

"Odio decirlo, pero ¡que estúpida!" – Dijo Erick todo decepcionado.

"Hey muchachos ahí está la cueva, recuerden que Tiago siempre iba a esa cueva a recoger sus explosivos y cosas de humanos y bla bla bla" –Dijo Bobby todo aburrido y señalando la cueva

**Los tres hermanos entraron a la cueva y vieron sobras de mango y cascaras de plátano, además de hierbas con sangre, el cual sabían que era de Tiago, pero la pregunta es, ¿acaso murió?...**

"¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡el no pudo morir!" – Dijo Zoe toda angustiada.

"Tranquila, de seguro se ha de haber lastimado y ya" – Dijo Erick tratando de calmar a Zoe.

"Además no está su cadáver, de seguro huyo, porque sabe que lo estamos buscando" – Dijo Bobby.

"No debe de estar lejos, sepárense y cubran el área, asi lo encontraremos fácilmente" – Dijo Erick dándole instrucciones a sus hermanos.

"Si Okay" *suspira*, "lo encontrare" – Dijo Zoe saliendo de la cueva.

**Mientras, a lo lejos de esa cueva, en un árbol de nueces, Tiago los estaba espiando…**

No, no, no, no, porque no me dejan morir empaz- Dijo Tiago algo molesto por verlos. – Vamos lárguense, déjenme morir empaz.

(¿Pero?, ¿ellos no me salvaron ayer?, ¿entonces lo soñé?, acaso soñé a esa ave extraña, ¿si ella me salvo?) – Pensó Tiago.

Quien haya sido gracias, ¡gracias por no dejarme morir! – Grito Tiago.

Al gritarlo, Bobby quien no fue a buscar, se dio cuenta que Tiago estaba escondido en aquel árbol donde se encontraba, asi que fue a hablar con él.

"Mira para que le hacemos de a tos"- Dijo Bobby sorprendiendo a Tiago. – "Vamos Tiago, lo que hizo mi hermana no estuvo bien, pero todo se puede arreglar."- Dijo Bobby tratando de convencer a Tiago.

"¡Lárgate!", "no quiero saber nada de ella" – Dijo Tiago todo molesto y decepcionado.

"Mira, sé que no te dijo ni nada, pero esto se puede arreglar" – dijo Bobby – Vamos regresemos a casa, porque quiero aprender algo de tus latosadas" – Dijo Bobby para animar a Tiago.

"¡Me desterraron, por su culpa!" – Dijo Tiago poniéndose molesto de nuevo.

"Si lo sé, pero… ¡ella te ama!, por eso estamos aquí" – Dijo Bobby todo serio – "Vamos, se lo que se siente ser desterrado y odiado por los demás" – Dijo Bobby poniéndose algo triste.

*Tiago suspira*- "Okay, Okay, lo lamento, no pensé que… Bueno fueras un desterrado" – Dijo Tiago poniéndose triste por lo que le dijo Bobby.

"Ya tranquilo, todo estará bien, ahora ¡podemos solucionarlo al estilo Tiago!" – Dijo Bobby algo emocionado.

*se ríe* "Okay, pero ¿qué tienes en mente?"- Dijo Tiago con un tono algo alegre.

"No lo sé, ¡eres Tiago!, la ave que no le importa el peligro y las consecuencias de sus actos, se te ocurrirá algo divertido" – Dijo Bobby tratando de animar más a Tiago.

"Okay "*suspira* "mi Abu lamentara lo que hizo" – Dijo Tiago con un tono malévolo.

"Bueno regresemos con tu noviecita, arreglemos este problema y listo, todos felices" – Dijo Bobby

**Tiago y Bobby regresaron a la cueva para esperar a Zoe y Erick.**

¡Maldita sea! – Dijo Zoe entrando a la cueva toda molesta – Ningún rastro de Tiago, para acabar estas de guevon Bobby ¡ponte a buscar ahora!

Pero Zoe no termino de regañar a su hermano, porque alguien le tapo los ojos con sus alas.

"Erick déjate de payasadas y deja de taparme los ojos" – Dijo Zoe quitando loas alas y volteando para regañar a Erick por esa absurda broma.

"Ya te dije que no…." – Trato de decir Zoe pero fue interrumpida por un beso sorpresivo.

"Hola cariño, gracias por venir a buscarme" – Dijo Tiago al finalizar ese delicioso beso.

"TI…ti…ti…" - Trato de decir Zoe pero se desmayó por esa impresión de ver a su ave que tanto ama.

*Tiago se sienta y acuesta la cabeza de Zoe en sus patas, esperando a que despertara.* después de un rato reacciona.

"Hola amorcito, buenos días" – Dijo Tiago con un tono burlón.

"Tiago, amor, me alegra que estés bien, creí que estabas muerto." – Dijo Zoe algo triste, sacando varias lágrimas de tristeza pero más de felicidad.

"Tranquila, ya me conto tu hermano de la situación y prometo que los cuatro regresaremos pase lo que pase" – Dijo Tiago con un tono de orgullo.

"¿Pero, como sobreviviste?" – Pregunto Erick.

"La verdad, me salvaron la vida" – Respondió Tiago algo apenado – "Me alimentaron y me sanaron, como si fuera un polluelo recién nacido."

"¿Pero quién?" – Pregunto Zoe.

"No lo sé, solo recuerdo su mirada, era un macho, de mi misma edad, con un fleco algo quemado pero se le veía mejor que el de Roberto pero tenía heridas en su cabeza y lo que me extraño fue una herida de corazón que tenía en su cuello y una piernera, el cual me daban ganas de tener una" – Dijo Tiago describiendo aquel ave que vio entre insomnios.

"Tiago, es momento de enseñarte algo, algo a solas" – Dijo Zoe algo triste – "Quédense aquí, quiero ir sola con Tiago."

"OKAY "– Contestaron los dos hermanos.

"¿Pero a dónde? "– Pregunto Tiago algo nervioso.

"Tú solo ven, por favor, confía en mí, te lo pido, solo confía" – Dijo Zoe con un tono tierno y dulce.

**TIAGO Y ZOE SE FUERON ALGO LEJOS DE LA CUEVA LLEGANDO A UN VIEJO NIDO, POR VER LAS CONDICIONES PODRIAMOS DECIR QUE ERA DE VARIOS AÑOS**

"¿Qué es este lugar? "– Dijo Tiago algo sorprendido por el viejo nido todo polvoriento.

"Este es mi viejo nido, aquí vivíamos en familia" – Dijo Zoe algo triste –"Pero ahora ya no están, se fueron, murieron Tiago, murieron y jamás los recuperare."

"Ya tranquila, en verdad no lo sabía, pensé que huyeron o solo se fueron, pero jamás pensé en eso." – Dijo Tiago tratando de animarla –"Pero estas con migo y jamás te dejare ir amor."

Zoe al escuchar eso se le avienta a Tiago sin importar donde cayera o si se ocasionara una herida.

"Sabes, mis hermanos están lejos y tú y yo estamos solos guapote "– Dijo Zoe con un tono de lujuria, el cual le sorprendió a Tiago porque jamás había escuchado ese tono lujurioso de su amada ave.

*Traga saliva* "¿amor te encuentras bien?" – Dijo Tiago muy nervioso el cual le excitaba a Zoe.

"¡De maravilla amor! Sabes pronto vendrá nuestro aniversario y quiero darte un regalo muy especial." – Dijo Zoe más excitada de lo que ya estaba, agarrando sorpresivamente la entrepierna de Tiago.

"Zo…Zo….Zoe, mmmmmm ¿qué haces?" – Dijo Tiago con un tono medio excitado.

Zoe simplemente no responde y le roba un bello beso a su macho y empezando a apretar su miembro muy suavemente.

"Amor…. Esto es… ¡Delicioso!" – Dijo Tiago muy excitado.

Zoe continúo tocando el miembro de Tiago, hasta que hubo un momento donde Zoe baja su pico hasta su pene de Tiago y sin pensarlo dos veces Zoe empezó a lamerlo con una lujuria inolvidable.

¡Ohhhhhhhh!, Zoe…. Dios…. ¡qué delicia! – Dijo Tiago muy excitado por lo que hacía Zoe.

*Zoe continuo lamiendo pero esta vez muy lujuriosamente*

¡Mmmmmmm!, ¡amor que delicia!, ¡si si si, no te detengas!, ¡es algo increíble! – Decía Tiago mientras se movía, pero de esos movimientos cuando te exitas.

Pero Zoe dejo de lamerle su intimidad y se pone encime de él, el cual Tiago estaba en el suelo pero boca arriba.

Tiago solo sentía la intimidad de Zoe en su pene, el cual a Tiago le pareció delicioso por sentir eso por primera vez en su vida.

"Zoe…..que delicia se siente" – Dijo Tiago moviendo sus caderas para excitarse mas. – "Dios se siente tan delicioso."

"Vamos guapo, mete tu monstruo en mí, deja de ser un niñito y demuéstrame ¡lo macho que eres!" – Dijo Zoe muy excitada, tan excitada que sin importar lo que pasara quería aparearse con Tiago.

Tiago simplemente la voltea, ahora Tiago estaba encima de ella, eso sí, sin separar sus miembros de ellos.

"¡Dejare salir mi lado salvaje!" – Dijo Tiago muy excitado.

Tiago sin pensarlo dos veces, metió hasta el fondo su pene en la cloaca de Zoe, el cual gemía por ser su primera vez.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡dios que delicia!, ¡mmmmmmmm!, ¡si de eso hablaba!- Gemía Zoe por tanto dolor.

Pero Tiago no pudo empezar porque a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de BLU y BIA, quienes estaban buscando a Tiago.

¡Hijo!, ¡hijo!, ¿dónde estás? – Gritaba Blu con tanta desesperación.

¿Espera es mi padre? – Dijo Tiago algo feliz por escucharlo pero algo triste por no poder empezar su trabajo con Zoe.

Ashhhhh si lo es, pero bueno ya tendremos otro momento corazón, ahora si me disculpas podrías sacármelo por favor – Dijo Zoe señalando el pene de Tiago que estaba adentro de su intimidad.

Ehhh si es cierto *lo saca*, perdona, pero ya tendremos otro momento corazón.- Dijo Tiago levantándose y poniéndose en la entrada del nido.

**TIAGO SALIO DEL NIDO VIEJO, FUE VOLANDO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE Y TACLEO A SU PADRE, POR LA EMOCION DE VER QUE ALGUIEN DE SU FSMILIA SI LO APOYA**

"¡Papa!, ¡me da gusto verte!, gracias por buscarme papi!" – Dijo Tiago dejando salir ese lado amable, ese lado tierno cuando él era un polluelo recién nacido.

"Tiago, dios me alegra que estés bien, por favor perdóname por ser un idiota, debí apoyarte, pero es que me impacto esa noticia y actué demasiado tarde." – Decía Blu bajando la cabeza.

Ya tranquilo, todo estará mejor, los huérfanos si los quieres llamar de esa manera, me vinieron a buscar y ahora se l que tengo que hacer papa, iré a pelear con mi abuelo – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado por su magnífica idea.

Espera, te asesinara si peleas contra él, debemos ser claros y encontrar otra solución – Dijo Blu logísticamente, pero sin encontrar una solución.

Pero, porque embes de pelear, ¿porque no juegan futbol? – Dijo Bia encontrando la solución.

Es muy buena idea mi niña – Dijo Blu agradeciéndole a Bia por su idea.

¡Espera! ¿Dijiste futbol?, ¡me parece una excelente idea! – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado por la gran idea que su hermana propuso.

Bien adelántense ustedes, debo hablar con los huérfanos para que me apoyen de acuerdo – Dijo Tiago dándose la vuelta e irse a buscar a los dos hermanos.

**BLU Y BIA REGRESARON LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE A LA PARVADA PARA ABISAR LA NOTICIA Y TIAGO FUE A HABLAR CON LOS HERMANOS PARA QUE LO APOYARAN EN ESTO.**

¡Muchachos!, muchachos – Gritaba Tiago cerca de la cueva.

*salen los tres hermanos, ya que Zoe se adelantó para ver a sus hermanos.*

¿Qué pasa Tiago? – Dijeron los tres hermanos juntos.

Es momento de que nos enfrentemos a Eduardo, reclamar un lugar en la tribu y sobre todo que ustedes sean aceptados al igual que yo – Dijo Tiago con una voz de liderazgo, con muchas agallas se expresó de lo que sentía en su corazón.

¿Pero cómo lo aremos?, recuerda que no somos asesinos y gladiadores y esas cosas – Dijo Bobby con un tono de decepción, ya que es una de las aves que no sabe defenderse.

Muy fácil, ¡jugaremos futbol! En eso si somos buenos y lo acabaremos, reclamaremos un lugar en la tribu y listo, empezaremos una nueva vida – Dijo Tiago dando la idea a los hermanos – Entonces ya está vámonos, es hora de jugar.

¡Si de acuerdo!, ¡lo acabaremos! – Dijeron los tres hermanos mientras se levantaba y se iban con Tiago para ese glorioso partido.

**LOS CUATRO DESTERRADOS, FUERON DIRECTAMENTE AL NIDO DE EDUARDO, SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASARA IRIAN A RECLAMAR LO QUE LES PERTENECE, UN LUGAR EN LA SNTA TRIBU**

¡Señor Eduardo!, o más bien ¡Abu! – Dijo Tiago gritándole a su mamado abuelo.

¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! – Dijo Eduardo todo furioso.

¡A reclamar nuestro lugar en la tribu! – Dijo Tiago algo molesto – A sí que te vinimos a retar a un duelo a muerte abuelo.

Perfecto, ¡sin piedad! – Dijo Eduardo mientras sacaba lo afilado de sus garras.

Esperen par de salvajes, esto se arregla con partido no con peleas hermano – Dijo Mimí tratando de evitar que algo malo pasara.

¿Un partido? – Dudo Eduardo por un momento.

Si un partido, o acaso ¿tienes miedo de que te ganemos? – Dijo Tiago burlándose de su Abu.

¡Claro que no! Mañana en la tarde en el pozo de la perdición, lleva a tu equipo 6 vs 6 – Dijo Eduardo mientras se metía a su nido y azotaba la puerta.

Pero haber, papa, Bobby, Erick, Zoe y yo, maldita sea nos hace falta uno. – Dijo Tiago algo asustado – ¿Dónde sacare un ave que sea desterrada o sepa jugar bien?

Maldita sea, esa ave que me salvo la vida, debo encontrarla pronto…


End file.
